


The Tales of Kraken

by BaconAndOnion



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal, Crack, F/F, I'm not sorry, Pirate AU, Smut, Tentacle Porn, Yennaia, crack-fic, pirate!Yen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconAndOnion/pseuds/BaconAndOnion
Summary: So, this is just a meet cute in a pirate AU. Mind the tags and HAVE FUN!!!!
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 19
Kudos: 30





	The Tales of Kraken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadOnOffbeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadOnOffbeat/gifts).



> This is for my amazing beta deadOnOffbeat! Be careful about your jokes, because I might just take them seriously and write them! xD No, really, thank you for this lovely prompt, it’s been a joy!

Her sack was full to the brim with provisions as well as all kinds of equipment, including her trusty crossbow with poisonous darts, a machete and ropes – the variety allowing improvisation depending on what she’d be dealing with. She wasn’t dubbed ‘the hunchback spitfire’ for good manners and docile behaviour. Fighting dirty and outwitting the enemy was how she rose through the ranks, starting as a mere kitchen-wench. Since it was her doing that the old Captain Vilgefortz counted fish at the bottom of the sea, nobody was too keen on challenging her position. She used her wits instead of muscle and under her leadership the crew of The Lost Maidenhead managed to pull off heists like never before. Sharing the spoils equally and not taking more for herself quickly made her rather popular, despite being a woman.

Before leaving her cabin, she overlooked the mess at her desk: the hand-drawn map, the book about sea-monsters and the centrepiece of the chaotic spread: a picture of Kraken. More precisely a picture of idiots with harpoons and spears, about to be eaten by the mythical monster. “I’ll show them. I’ll show everyone just what Captain Yennefer is capable of.”

She swiftly climbed the rigging, the skin-tight black leather trousers and a white chemise with a black leather vest over it not restricting her movement in the least. In the crow’s nest she looked through her spyglass. The deserted island was near.

The diamond star on her neck glinted in the blazing sun. It was a proud reminder of their biggest job yet, together with a huge tricorne currently sitting on raven hair, throwing a shadow on her face, not to mask the crooked jaw, just to help see better in the bright light. And because it looked fucking fantastic!

“Furl the sails and drop the anchor,” she shouted as they came close enough. “And prepare the small boat. I must do this alone.”

“How long should we wait?” Her right-hand man asked once she was back down on the deck.

“Before what? Before you set sail and leave without me  _ and  _ Kraken’s treasures? I don’t think so, you’ll wait as long as it takes.”

“Aye, Captain.”

“According to the map, the caverns should be half-a-day’s journey from here. I don’t know just how vast they are or where precisely the monster is hiding. But I wager it’ll be all done and over in less than a week.” She climbed on the railing, holding onto a rope and addressed the entire crew. “Should I succeed, in a week’s time we shall have a giant roasted octopus for supper!”

Her men roared encouragement, most of them just happy they don’t have to face the creature themselves.

“AYE!!!”

“Aye, aye!”

“Good luck, Captain!”

“Show that slime what pirates are capable of!”

Climbing down the rope ladder, she added: “Don’t drink all the rum while I’m gone.”

* * *

Yennefer marched onwards through the jungle, the sack weighing on her good shoulder. The heat was almost unbearable.  _ I might die just walking there. Now that would be a tale for the taverns! _

Needing some liquid encouragement as she drew near the caves, she took a swig from her wineskin. She made a way amongst the lianas with the machete and stopped dead in her tracks.

_ Singing? But this island is deserted! Could it be mermaids?  _ She knew the mer-tongue, but the song wasn’t that.

_ A siren maybe?  _ She listened on.

“Hmm hmmm hmm. There once was a girl, I used to know, pretty as a picture, busty as a hoe! Hmm hmmmm hmm hmmmm…”

_ Nope! Not a siren! Definitely not a siren! _ She crouched down and sneaked closer, peeking from behind bushes. There was a huge mouth of a cave, a few tidal pools here and there, a small clearing with several trees and ropes tied between them.

And there was a woman! A woman  _ hanging laundry on a deserted island in front of what could be Kraken’s cave?! _

There was brown hair tied in an elaborate chignon and small hands hanging a large sheet to dry. The sheet was obscuring the view.

_ Should I shout at her to hide? Or just walk up there and get her somewhere safer to be questioned? _

Yennefer didn’t have time to ponder those questions as a long green tentacle rose right behind the woman’s head. Quick on her feet she aimed the crossbow. If the appendage wrapped around her neck, it would be too late!  _ It’s now or never! _

She pulled the trigger. The shot missed by an inch.

“AAAA!”

The brunette’s wide eyes met hers for a split second before she dove behind a rock. The tentacle going after her.

“Fuck!” Yen swore, reloading the crossbow as she jogged over there, all attempts at subtlety forgotten. She’d be damned if she’d let that random chick die of sheer recklessness.

She skipped over an upturned basket of sheets, shirts and dresses.

“Don’t!” She heard from behind the rock.

_ FUCK!  _ “Don’t worry, I’m here! I’ll get him!”

Finally, she reached there.

“I’m right here!! Get off her you slimy bast… bastard. … …”

She raised the brim of her hat.  _ Well I never…  _ The other hand holding the aimed crossbow was shaking just a tiny bit.

The woman was lying at her feet, hands clutching her naked chest and eyes nailed to the dart.

“W-what…?”

“Who are you? What do you want?” The brunette’s voice was clipped.

“Who am I? Who the fuck are you?”

“I asked you first!” Brilliant blue eyes blazed, and Yennefer would be captivated, if it wasn’t for the myriad of tentacles growing from the woman’s body right where her hips and legs should be.

“You’re the Kraken?”

The tentacles waved about, making Yennefer jerk back a step. “Do not call me that name!”

“So, it is you. I kind of expected you to be bigger. And more…” She gestured to a face with sharp cheekbones, a torso sporting well-defined muscles and crossed arms. “…octopusy.”

“I am most certainly not a Kraken, seeing as it is a mere myth.”

“Says the woman with tentacles for legs. I don’t believe a word you say. I’ve spent years gathering information and all signs pointed right here to this island as the Kraken’s lair. I won’t go back empty-handed!”

The woman took a good measure of her. “I see you’ve made up your mind. Get on with it, then!” Hands tight across her chest and face cold, the tentacles moved around in annoyance.

“Who are you then if you claim you’re not a Kraken?”

“There is no such thing as a Kraken.” She said evenly, as if talking to a half-wit. “I much prefer Tissaia. Tissaia, the sea-witch. And what shall I call you, pirate?”

“It’s Yennefer,” she found herself answering.

“Well, Yennefer, if you won’t kill me, would you be so kind as to turn around, so I can get modest?”

_ Just what does it mean to ‘get modest’ when you’re half an octopus? _

One of the tentacles sneaked behind Tissaia’s head again and tried to undo her hair. Out of reflex Tissaia grabbed the appendage and forced it back down, uncovering her breasts in the process. They were quite lovely, full and –

“Hey! Eyes up here!” An adorable blush creeped up her neck as she quickly covered herself and spoke again. “Miss, would you be so kind as to turn around?”

Baffled at being called such a thing Yennefer almost obliged before thinking better of it. “N-no! I shan’t expose my back to you, Kraken!”

“You’re calling me a monster, yet you’re the one aiming a weapon at me. Never mind that you repeatedly disregard my wish for privacy to get modest!”

“Why are you nude anyway?”

“It’s laundry day. Normally it’s not a problem, seeing as I am the only inhabitant of this island. Now back to my request.” Yennefer just kept staring. “Be aware that I’m letting you keep the crossbow for your comfort, but now I’m finding myself at a loss for patience.”

“Oh, you are  _ letting  _ me keep the crossbow, are you?”

“Not anymore.” The weapon was knocked out of her hand by a strong tentacle before she could blink. “Hand me a shirt, will you?”

After a bout of indignant spluttering she gave a resigned sigh and looked at the pile on the ground. “They’re all wet and muddied.”

Tissaia looked crestfallen. “Perfect. Just perfect.” That tentacle was closing in on her bun again. She grabbed it and pulled it down, not even blushing this time.

“Here.” Yennefer didn’t know what got into her, but she took off the vest and offered it to the sad-eyed woman.

A tentacle reached for it and she jumped away, screaming out.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! That’s a reflex.” Tissaia said, looking more uncomfortable by the second.

“No, I’m sorry. It’s alright.” She reached out with the vest again and kept still as the long appendage took the piece of clothing, careful not to touch her hand.

Yennefer stared as the sea-witch closed the vest over her naked torso, too baffled to even look away.

“That’s better.” She stood up, if you could call it that. Four tentacles were significantly bigger than others, probably serving as legs. And then there were all kinds of others varying in length and girth, just moving around. All in all, it looked almost like a floating skirt. Almost.

The sun disappeared behind a cloud.

“Well, if you’re done with the assassination attempt, I should get back to my laundry.” A tentacle wrapped around the vest as if adjusting it. Or feeling the leather. Tissaia pulled it away.

“So, that’s it then?”

“Thank you for the vest, Yennefer.”

“That’s not what I–” Before she could say anything else there was an ear-splitting thunder accompanied with a flash of lightning. Soon enough there was a merciless downpour, dousing them from head to toe (or tip of a tentacle.)

Tissaia pinched the bridge of her nose. Yennefer swore.

Without a word they quickly gathered everything into the basket. Yennefer found her sack on the ground and the discarded crossbow and followed the sea-witch into her lair.

Upon entering the cave, she politely took her hat off and put it on a stalagmite next to the basket.

“Make yourself at home. It will be dinner-time soon.”

The cave was spacious with several semi-secluded alcoves. A bright-blue light was provided by fluorescent mushrooms growing on the walls and inside a small pool in the corner, making glints dance on the ceiling. The furniture was all clearly hand-made from things offered by the jungle. A bed woven from palm leaves, chairs made of logs and the circular table was vine-bound wood.

As Yennefer took it all in, Tissaia glided around, tidying up. Or just taking items and then putting them on the exact same spot as far as she could tell. Shaking her head, she took a swig of wine to warm herself up. After a few gulps she found the sea-witch running her eyes up and down her form. The wet clothes clung to her, the white blouse keeping nothing to the imagination. And Tissaia kept staring. Shrugging the uneven shoulders, she offered the wineskin, making Tissaia look up. “Wine? I’m finding it most helpful.”

“Thank you, don’t mind if I do.” She came closer and took it with her hands, humming at the taste.

“It’s not very good I’m afraid, but it works.”

“You’ve no idea how long it was for me. I used to enjoy a nice glass of wine by the fireplace in the evenings.” A tentacle tried to wrap around the witch’s waist. She didn’t let it. “Never mind that.” She smiled, but it wasn’t half as pretty as when she sang a raunchy song while hanging her laundry buck naked in the sunshine. Yennefer gave back a crooked smile, trying for some reason to cheer this most unusual creature up. “Your eyes!”

“What? What’s with my eyes?”

“They’re purple! I didn’t see under the hat!”

“Yes, they are. Always have been.” A tentacle held her chin as Tissaia took a closer look.

“How fascinating!”

Yennefer audibly swallowed, staring back into blue depths as moist suckers touched her distorted chin, holding it in place. Another tentacle started to wrap around her waist, pulling her in.

Tissaia jumped back, tearing her tentacles away. “I’ll go prepare dinner now!”

“Yup, yeah, great idea, you do that!” Yennefer rubbed the slime off her face, politeness be damned.

“I do hope you eat oysters.” The voice was shy, but there was a playful twinkle in blue eyes.

She did her best signature eye-roll. “Witch, please, I’m a pirate. With a ship and everything. Of course, I do.”

Tissaia glided to a keg by the wall and loaded a wooden plate, her tentacles quivering.

_ What the fuck is even happening here? I should get my arse back to my ship at once and sail off.  _ She didn’t. Instead she looked at the niches in the walls. There were beautiful shells, neatly arranged in perfect rows. She almost took one to have a better look at it, but then thought better of it. Tissaia wouldn’t appreciate that.

“Ah! Come out you little!”

Yennefer turned at once. Tissaia was furiously fingering an oyster, the plate held by one of her tentacles.

“Ehm, is everything alright?”

“Yes! It’s perfect! Come take a look!”

“I’m not sure I wanna.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, come here.”

Resigned to her faith she took a gulp of wine before coming closer. “So, show me how you finger that oyster then.”

Tissaia ignored the comment and shoved something right in front of her face. Yennefer had to focus.

“A pearl?”

“Indeed!” She held the small lustrous pearl victoriously. “And just the right one!”

She skipped over to a niche, a tentacle grabbing Yennefer’s arm to drag her with. The pirate just sipped more wine with her free hand.

Tissaia placed the pearl on the stone among many, many others. Together they formed a fantastic colourful picture of a blooming flower. The light from the mushrooms made it shine incredibly.

“Huh, so that’s what you do with your treasure? You could buy an entire ship with just that pink one. And probably a castle with the lot of them.”

“I don’t need a ship. Or a castle. I do need aesthetic pleasure to brighten up this sad cavern.”

“Sad? It’s beautiful!”

“Hm.”

“Why are you here, then? Why stay?”

“It’s for the best.”

“How so?”

Tissaia sighed. “May I have more wine?”

“Help yourself.”

She took a big gulp. “Since you’re here and the storm looks like it will last for a while I might as well tell you. Let’s do it over dinner, shall we?”

They sat down to eat, Tissaia arranging her restless tentacles. “I was once a human, living in my seaside cottage, practicing simple magic to help a local fishing village. Manners!”

Yennefer stopped mid-slurp. “That’s how we eat it.”

“Just let it slide into your mouth, I won’t have slurping at the dinner table!”

“We’re in the middle of nowhere and there’s nobody here. Who cares?”

“I do.”

Yennefer rolled her eyes and was about to protest. Then Tissaia daintily slid an oyster into her mouth. Her throat became parched.  _ What a lovely, slender neck! And oh my gods those lips! _ She quickly followed her example, lest she was caught staring.

Then a tentacle appeared, catching droplets of liquid running down Tissaia’s chin. She swatted it away, looking rather embarrassed.

“Don’t be shy on my account.”

It only made the woman more uncomfortable. “Where was I?”

“You were helping out villagers.”

“Ah. Yes, I was. People always came to me for help and I gave it if I could. But when I was cursed with this half-shape they turned on me. Anywhere I went, anywhere I tried to start a life, it always ended with pitchforks, harpoons and a bunch of half-wits calling me Kraken.”

“Tissaia, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. It was a long time ago.”

“Hold on, you said you were  _ cursed _ ?”

“Yes.”

“How? Who cursed you? Why?”

“An old friend of mine. I suppose she thought it would be funny.”

“She cursed you as  _ a joke?!  _ Wow, you have some odd friends.”

“This type of humour was right up her alley. And she was a gifted shape-shifter herself. To be honest, I’m not certain if it was a bad joke or a botched experiment. She never told me.”

“And can’t she just undo it? Or can’t you break it somehow? You know, as a pirate I’ve encountered a cursed treasure or two, one thing I know for sure is that all curses can be broken. Maybe I could help?”

“That’s very kind of you, but there’s nothing to be done. That damn owl died soon afterwards and I never got to question her. I found in her notes that I should be able to choose my form and morph into a complete human at will, but she fucked it up. I can’t control them.”

“Hmm. You seemed to be walking just fine. And reaching for things, you must have some level of control over those tentacles.”

“It’s easier when I’m not around people. That’s more of a reason for my seclusion. I shall stay here until I gain enough control to morph at will. And then I’ll be free to go back to society.”

“Shut your eyepatch! That sounds awful. Just how long have you been here?”

“A while.”

The ensuing quiet was interrupted only by sounds of rain and thunder. Yennefer quietly slid another oyster into her mouth, they were delicious.

“So, that is that. This is my story. Now it’s your turn.”

“My turn?”

“Yes. You claim to be a pirate and one moment you attempt to murder me, yet next moment you give me clothes off your back. Who are you?”

“I’m Yennefer.”

Tissaia’s expression was most unimpressed.

“Fine. But there’s not much to tell. I grew up on a pig farm. Step-father was a useless drunkard, mother resented me ever since he left us. The town was brimming with stupid idiots, ready to throw an insult just because it was Monday. When I was sixteen I had just about enough, so I ran away.”

“How did you survive on your own?” She asked carefully.

Yennefer smirked. “I managed. I’m crafty like that.”

“No doubt you are.” Tissaia was fascinated. “Honestly, I expected a sobstory about prostitution.”

The smirk widened. “I have a few. Only I was really bad at it. Somehow the bloke always ended up incapacitated and suddenly I had all this coin to spend. Poor me!”

Tissaia laughed. “How did you not end up whipped on a pillory?”

“I came close a few times. Then I managed to land a job on a ship and here I am.”

“Here you are indeed. Won’t your captain miss you, though?”

“Sweetheart, I am the Captain,” she accompanied the statement with her most smoldering look.  _ Wait, why am I flirting?  _ She pressed the wineskin to her lips only to find it empty.  _ Oh, right, that’s why.  _ “We seem to encounter shallows. But fear not little octopus, for a piratess always knows her way!”

She got up and rummaged through her sack. “Ta-da!” She turned around with a bottle of rum in hand. Tissaia looked up, cheeks flushed red as a sunset, tentacles curling. Yennefer looked at the sack, then at the woman again. It was hard to think, but she managed in the end.  _ Aha! She was staring at my arse!  _ “And  _ you  _ called  _ me  _ out on bad manners, unbelievable!”

“I have no clue as to what you speak of, pirate.”

“Heh, sure.” Yennefer swaggered back, taking the cork out of the bottle with her teeth and spitting it on the ground as she plonked herself on the chair.

“Hey!”

“What? One could think to be in a brothel with your languid looks.”

The symmetrical face in front of her was so red it resembled a hot stove. “ _ Excuse-me?! _ I did not- I do not look languidly. I do not look at all! Period!”

“Do you like what you see?”

“No, I don’t! Because I don’t look. You seem to have an attention span of a five-year-old.”

She took a swig of the rum, enjoying the warmth in her chest. “And do you like what you feel, then?”

“What?”

Tissaia’s face contorted into utter mortification as she suddenly realized that one of her tentacles started crawling up the pirate’s leg. She squeaked and jumped under the table, tearing the appendage away. “I’m so sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was doing that!”

The woman was kneeling (sort of) in front of Yennefer’s legs, looking up at her from under the table.  _ Hm, what a position. If I just spread my knees- NO!  _ “Erm, it’s alright, all good. Fine, actually. At least it was warm.”

“Oh, you’re cold.”

“No, not really, the booze is helping.”

But Tissaia was staring transfixed at the nipples protruding through the white chemise. “You must be freezing in those wet clothes.”

“I’m warm, I am.”

“Don’t you know that’s how drunkards die? They freeze to death, because they feel warm from the alcohol and don’t realize it.”

“You just made that up.”

“I absolutely did not! And anyway, I’ve had enough of your toddler-like behaviour. Change your clothes at once.”

“I- I don’t have any.”

“What?” Tissaia eyed the sack.

“Why would I drag more clothes?”

“Maybe to have something to change into if you get wet?”

“But then I wouldn’t have enough room for the rum! And anyway, I only expected to be here about a week before going back to my ship.”

“Yes? And?”

“So why would I need to change?”

“Eww! No! No wonder people call pirates dirty! That is utterly disgusting!”

“What did you just call me, sea-witch?”

“A dirty pirate with poor hygiene habits!”

_ I beg your pardon?!  _ She had washed herself this morning, thank you very much! Contemplating if she should get her crossbow and empty all the darts into this insolent squid, she was ready to raise hell. Only Tissaia was staring at her boobs again.  _ Huh. Maybe there's an easier way to make her pay.  _ “You know, you’re right.”

“Pardon me?”

“Not about my hygiene. But I do feel a bit cold.” Yennefer undid the string on the front of the chemise and took it off in one fluid motion. “Since you're down there, could you maybe unlace my boots?”

She never got an answer. Tissaia’s sight was frozen on her chest, mouth trying to speak but no words coming out.

_ Ha! Take that, sea-witch!  _ “What’s the matter, Tissaia? Is something wrong?”

The blue eyes finally moved, only to land on an old scar across her ribs. Then they moved over her belly to the top of her trousers and then roamed over her side up. Stopping again at her boobs for a while, up her shoulder, over her hunch and collarbones and neck, finally landing on her face.

“Huh?” Pupils blown and breathing shallow.

A tentacle was slowly reaching for her chest. Tissaia snapped out of her daze enough to grab it and hold it down, muttering an apology.

“What? Am I too dirty?”

“You’re perfect,” she murmured.

She had been called many things in her life. This had never been one of them. “Yeah, right,” she snickered.

“No, you are!” Tissaia insisted, voice dripping sincerity.

“You’re just horny.” Yennefer’s voice was strangely hoarse when she spoke.

“I-” She struggled to gather her nerves. “Yennefer, may I kiss you?”

Her jaw went slack.

There were tentacles caressing her calves and Tissaia was still kneeling before her with the most vulnerable expression. This woman, fighting through her own insecurities to voice her wish… “Come here, you squid,” she husked, reaching for her face.

“Octopus.”

Their lips met and Tissaia moaned, hands finding purchase on her sides. Tentacles wrapped around her legs, gently squeezing, then spreading them wide.

“I’ve missed this.” Yennefer mumbled into the kiss and pulled Tissaia closer. “I never realize how much I miss it.” A pirate’s life was more boozing and less fucking as she found out. And judging by Tissaia’s expression, she was not the only one who needed this.

“More!”

Tentacles traveled up her calves, caressing her thighs. She tasted salt as there was a tongue in her mouth. A tentacle came up again and this time Tissaia was far too occupied to stop it as it loosened the bun, brown hair tumbling past her shoulders and down her back.

“So pretty,” Yennefer said as she ran her fingers through the tresses.

The brunette put her hands on her thighs. “Oh, no!” She broke away, immediately pulling the tentacles off. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. Ah, this is so embarrassing.”

The pirate held both of her hands. “Don’t apologize. You weren’t hurting me.”

“You don’t mind? Truly?”

Those sad eyes full of hope could break her heart. “Truly. Now come here, I’m cold. How about you warm me up, hm?”

“I’ll try to keep them away when we…”

“When we... what?” Tissaia completely melted under her smirk, so she took pity on her. “Come on, show me that bed of yours, then.”

Soon she was lying on the bed, the woman on top of her glassy-eyed and smiling. Kisses were peppered all over her jaw and to her ear, where Tissaia nibbled at her lobe before whispering: “Is there anything I should know? Does your jaw hurt when we kiss deeply?”

“Ah, you’re so sweet. I can’t… you know… mouth-fuck for long periods of time. I need breaks. But otherwise it’s fine, doesn’t hurt.”

“Alright.”

“Alright. Should I know anything? Is there anywhere it would hurt or…?”

“Touch me anywhere you like. If something feels wrong, I’ll tell you.”

“Alright. You won’t be squirting ink, though, will you?”

Tissaia burst out laughing. “No! Don’t be ridiculous! We’re not in water.”

“Oh, right. That would be ridiculous. How silly of me.” A tentacle fell over her chest and sucked itself to her nipples, making her shut up at once.

“Sorry!” Tissaia pulled it away and before she started talking Yennefer brought her down for more kisses. Tentacles, now pink and smooth, caressed her calves, knees, up her thighs.  _ Wait? Wasn’t I wearing trousers and boots? Wow, she’s good! _

More slimy appendages divested her of underwear. She kept kissing her to distract her from another fit of apologies. It seemed to work for the most part, until...

“Sorry! They have a mind of their own. Especially that one…” Tissaia said and blushed a deep red as a tip of a tentacle started probing Yennefer’s arse. She pulled it away at once.

Yennefer ran her hands over the vest. “May I?”

“Yes.”

She opened it and those lovely breasts were out to play. Happy to be reacquainted Yennefer palmed them and smiled up. Tissaia was very sensitive, making little whimpers from the slightest of touches, holding onto Yennefer’s shoulders, caressing with her thumbs.

The tentacles subtly spread her legs wide, the naughty one making its way into her arse once more, this time deeper.

Yennefer gasped. "Can you tell it to be gentle? I've never, ehm, done that before."

Tissaia was mortified, pulling the offending tentacle away. "Sorry, they're a lot to keep track of."

“No, it’s alright.”

One wrapped around Yennefer’s neck and started choking her. "Oops. Let me just..." Tissaia pulled it away but then the other one was trying to push into her arse again. "Sorry, I'm really trying not to do that." She was pulling at tentacles left and right, but couldn’t keep up.

“It’s fine, really. AH! Oh gods!!”

“OH GODS!”

“Hey, hey, shh, it’s alright. I kind of liked it.”

“How’s this alright?!” She pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed, the tentacles curling beneath her. “I can’t even… touch you without those damn things getting all over you.”

Yennefer scooted over to her, carefully touching a tentacle. It wrapped around her hand, grasping. She playfully thumbed the suckers on the downside. One of them sucked onto her finger pad. Tissaia whimpered.

“You can feel it?”

“Yes. Even taste and smell you like that, when they attach.” She was facing away, shoulders tight.

Yennefer gently played with the appendage as she spoke. “Look. We’re here. We both want this. Stop overthinking and just come here. It’s alright Tissaia, I promise. I’ll say if I mind something. But otherwise just let them.”

“Just… let them?” Tissaia tested the words on her tongue.

“Yeah. They’re warm and I don’t really mind the slime. I live at sea, remember? Slime and grime just comes with the job. Now stop stressing and come here, I want more kisses.” And she mashed their lips together, bringing Tissaia on top of her and relishing in the feeling of the breasts against her own.

Tissaia finally dared to let her hands roam, over the neck and arms and sides and back up to breasts. The tentacles joining in, suckers kissing her skin. They were everywhere, sucking little marks and the witch writhed and moaned, quite overwhelmed from feeling her all over.

“Easy,” Yennefer said, stroking brown hair. “Breathe.” Tissaia snuggled into her neck, hands at her tits and tentacles sucking the sensitive skin on the inside of her thighs, her full buttcheeks, over her ribs, the side of her neck and shoulders. One thoroughly explored her hunch, then found a way to her face. She tried to relax as it caressed her jaw and then the tip gently pushed itself between her lips.

The woman looked up at once. “Is this alright?” She held the naughty tentacle so the pirate could speak.

“Can't hurt to try, unless.... That is not the tentacle that was just up my…”

“No!” Tissaia's cheeks burned red.

"But you have a lot of them, how sure are you?"

“Positive."

Yennefer believed her, partly because she felt the culprit rimming her butthole again, her legs held apart, while the other one was still by her face . Eyes widening she stared at Tissaia.

“What? What is it?”

“When you said they can smell and taste… does that mean...”

“No! Gods! Ew, no! Only when the suckers attach!”

“Phew. Good. Great. What a relief, that’s perfect. Cause before it went kinda deep and for a second there I thought that-”

“Oh my gods Yennefer!”

“Well, how should I know?”

“No, no, no, just no!”

“Because, you know, I wouldn’t judge, it’s just that I’m not used to –”

“Ah, shut up! Just shut your mouth at once!” And she let go of the tentacle.

It slid right into the mouth, gliding up and down the tongue. It was slimy and tasted like the sea. Somehow both sweet and salty. Not to be known as a pillow princess, Yennefer tried sucking on the appendage. Whether it was the action itself or just the sight of it, it seemed to work as Tissaia whimpered and blushed. She held her hands and caressed her palms to distract her from the everpresent urge to pull at the tentacles.

Soon it left her mouth, mindful of not putting too much strain on her jaw. Yennefer giggled. “That was so odd. Come here sweet octopus, I want more of you.” Bringing the woman higher she ravaged her breasts with her mouth.

Exploring the parts that she knew, she also discovered a very sensitive neck. Nipping and gently scratching at it soon got Tissaia writhing on top of her. As she was pleasuring the woman, two tentacles latched suckers right over her nipples. And another one caressed her belly. Her legs wanted to kick out in pleasure but they were held too tight. The tentacle slid over her tummy, her slick hair and down between her legs.

“Tissaia! Tissaia!”

It was so slow, as if savoring her. Every single sucker sliding right between her lips and over her sensitive flesh. And it was so long, it seemed to go on forever. Then it ever so slowly halted and started to pull backwards.

“Tissaia!” She bit her neck and the sea-witch yelped.

That little rimming culprit pushed in again, just a tip, as the other long, long tentacle slid over her pussy. She wanted to wrap her legs around it and hold it there with her thighs but she couldn’t so she just lied there and took it as every single one of those suckers bumped that sensitive spot until she couldn’t anymore and she came.

“Open your eyes!” Tissaia held her face in both hands, gazing at her as if she was a Yule present.

“Please, please.” The tentacle pressed down to let her ride out the finish. “Ah!” Her back arched and eyes rolled back. “AHH! Tissaia!”

Slumping down she quickly collected herself, a bit self-conscious. The tentacle just lied there, warm and heavy.

“What? Enjoy the look on my face when I come?”

The woman kept looking at her as if she was a cake. “Amazing. You’re amazing. I want to do that again.”

“Wait. Not so fast, sweetie. It’s my turn now, I wanna pleasure you, too.”

“Oh. Well, go ahead I suppose.”

Yennefer got on it with enthusiasm, kissing and teasing every human part of Tissaia. Then, encouraged by the moaning she took one tentacle and ran her hand up and down its length, stopping at the tip and rubbing it in her palm. She kept doing that for a while when a hand gently stopped her.

“Dear girl, that is not a cock.”

“Oh, right. I knew that. Well, I suppose I just assumed…”

“Do you want me to give a handjob to your arms as well because that's basically what this feels like.” A tentacle wrapped around an arm and slid up and down. Yennefer giggled like a girl.

“Alright, alright, I get the message. I’ll try something else. Do you have any hints?”

“Just do anything, I– I like the feeling of your exploring.”

So Yennefer went back to safe territory, kissing the neck and caressing her back. When she nibbled an ear while bravely thumbing a sucker on one tentacle, Tissaia started shaking. She kept it up, just teasing the suckers until the sea-witch became almost frantic.

“What is it, what’s happening?”

“I– I need to– I want to– But I can’t. It’s torture!”

“What? I don’t–”

“I need to come! But I can't, it's impossible.”

“Should I stop?”

“No!” Tissaia was gripping her shoulders, despair in her voice.

“What can I do? How can I make it better?”

She didn’t really know so she just whimpered and mewled, red face hiding from Yennefer, shoulders ever so tight.

“Come on, sweetheart, try to relax, this isn’t helping you at all.”

The tentacles squirmed.

“It’s so hard. It hurts.”

“What hurts? Where?”

“Everywhere! I’m so aroused and I need to come but I can’t and I’m trying to hold my tentacles back, because they are so restless when I’m like this, but it hurts so much.”

“Oh no, sweetheart, no. Don’t hold them back. I wanted to make you feel nice, not in pain.”

“I cannot.”

“You can. It will be alright, just let it go.”

Tissaia was quivering like a leaf. “You don’t know what you’re asking for.”

“Let go for me. Just let go.”

“Don’t. You’ve no idea what they want to do to you.”

“Tell me. What will they do to me once you let go?” She smiled at Tissaia in encouragement, not scared of anything.

“Yennefer…” Whatever battle she fought inside, she lost as something broke behind blue eyes. 

Tentacles shot to Yennefer’s wrists and ankles at once, suspending her in the air. Tissaia sat up and watched with horror and fascination as more appendages slid over to the girl and shamelessly ravaged her, two sucking themselves right over her breasts, very hard, she could almost taste them in her mouth. The little bastard that always tried to let her hair loose was back at Yennefer’s arse, rubbing slime all over before thinning itself and shooting upwards.

“TISSAIA!”  _ Oh, fuck!  _ It slithered in deep, pushing and stretching.  _ Gods I might come from this! I had no idea! _

“I’M SO SORRY, I’M SORRY!”

A tentacle shot out to her face, caressing and soothing as the other one reached deep inside before ever so slowly pulling almost all the way out only to shoot back in.

“AAAH!” Yennefer leaned her cheek into the soothing tentacle, peppering kisses where she could reach. She managed to look at Tissaia through heavy eyelids, who was in some sort of aroused shock. “What else will they do to me?” Voice ragged.

“I think one wants to choke you.”

And soon enough there was a tentacle putting a steady pressure on her throat. A moan ripped from her mouth. The ones sucking on her tits must have left bruises by then. The part of her painfully neglected was throbbing. “Do it. Do whatever you will.”

Blue eyes went dark and a tentacle whipped her over buttocks, making a wet smacking sound. Then latched itself right there and sucked. She was brought closer to Tissaia, eyes nailed to each other. A tentacle caressed her face again and aligned with her mouth. Another one rubbed a tip from her belly button all the way down to her opening.

Through her arousal she managed to nod at Tissaia to reassure her, the witch wide-eyed and breathing shallow. She opened her lips and sucked the tentacle in, the other one simultaneously penetrating her. Her muffled moan rang through the cave. She was so full.

The tentacles brought her higher and higher as all her holes were fucked and suddenly there were lips and tongue on her clit. Moaning into the tentacle she couldn’t last longer. Tissaia pressed kisses and rubbed circles with her tongue and she came again, shaking and screaming.

She fell on top of Tissaia as all tentacles ceased moving. Ears ringing she was enveloped by darkness.

Gasping and moaning finally got to her ears, but she still couldn’t see.

_ Oh, right. _

Yennefer opened her eyes to a frantic Tissaia, writhing and bucking.

“Oh, oh no, sweetheart, what…”

And there were legs instead of those four big tentacles. And between them a bush.

Tissaia was completely out of it, as if possessed. She could only utter an occasional “Please!” Yennefer understood so she pushed the other tentacles away and dove right in head first.

“I’ve got you. Do you want me inside, too?”

She translated the sound Tissaia made as affirmative and obliged, shoving two fingers in and curling them as she clamped around them instantly, the pleasure build-up just too much. “Yen– Yen–”

Yennefer held her down as she trashed, still pleasuring her with her hand and mouth.

The tentacles came to life once more and held her head impossibly close. Tissaia dug heels into her back, hips rolling and hands covering face.

Finally she slumped down, but she was still shaking.

The force holding her head in place was gone so Yennefer looked up. Tissaia was crying into her hands.  _ What is…? Oh! _

All the tentacles were gone. There was just a naked brunette, spread-eagled and sobbing.

“Tissaia.” Yennefer touched her hips, kissed the inside of her thigh. She missed those tentacles a bit, but didn’t want to ruin the moment, so she crawled up and snuggled close. Tissaia finally dropped her hands and stared at her fully human body, then into purple eyes.

“I needed to let go. I needed to let everything go and do exactly as I pleased. It’s all starting to make sense now. Ah, fucking Philippa!”

“So  _ those  _ are your desires? Suspend me in the air and fuck all my holes?”

Tissaia looked at her determined not to blush. “Yes. It was what I wanted at the moment. And by accepting my desire I gained control.”

“Wait, so you’re saying you can morph now?”

“I think so.”

Tissaia looked at her legs and now they were full tentacles again. And back to legs in no time at all.

“Whoa! Impressive!”

“Indeed, if I may say so myself. Thank you so much, Yennefer.”

“Please, I hardly did anything.”

“You let me fuck you in the backside by a tentacle, repeatedly.”

“Yeah, but… It felt good?”

Tissaia kissed her then. “You’re so special Yennefer. And you don’t even seem to realize it. Others would have slaughtered me and roasted my tentacles for dinner.”

“Yeah, about that. I kinda promised my crew a giant calamari… I’ll have to figure something out.” 

“And you will. I have no doubt in your abilities. But before you do that, do you think I could maybe…”

“Yes?”

Tissaia hid her face into her neck as she finished the sentence. “...hump your thigh? I have ages worth of missed out sex, including masturbation and-”

“Shh. Come here. If that’s what you want then hump away. You deserve it.”

She got on her knees and started humping, toes curling. “Oh, how I missed my legs.”

“And everything between.”

Laughing she kissed the pirate and humped the thigh straight into another orgasm.

* * *

“Welcome back, Captain.”

“Ahoy, ahoy!” Yennefer greeted her crew.

“And who might this here be?”

“That ain’t the Kraken.”

“Is it the monster’s wench?”

“Excuse me, I’m nobody’s wench!”

“HAHAHA!” The pirate roared.

Tissaia glared and Yennefer just smirked. “This here is Tissaia, Tissaia the sea-witch. And she’ll join our crew.”

“A witch? A witch??” The crowd whispered.

“And what of the Kraken?”

“Yeah, we can’t eat no witch for dinner! Or can we?”

“And didn’t you tell us of great treasures in Kraken’s caves?”

“Trust me, my friends, with her onboard, we shall be invincible!”

“A week of vag-munching a witch and our Captain already talks like a twat!”

A tentacle wrapped around the pirate’s neck and suspended him in the air. Everyone shouted and stepped back.

Tissaia made a step closer. “If I were you, I’d think very carefully about the words you say about your Captain.”

“Gods, Tissaia, calm down. He just made a dirty joke! Release him!”

“Oh, alright. As you wish, Captain.”

The man thumped on the woodboards. Everybody stared in frozen horror.

Yennefer came to Tissaia’s side and grabbed her hand. “Well, fellas, what do you say? Are we now ready to tackle the royal navy of Kovir and ransack their treasures?”

In the end it took some more debating and a lot of rum, before the crew agreed that having half-Kraken onboard might be to their benefit. Also their vag-munching Captain might be more bearable with another lass around.

They set sail and disappeared into the sunset to become the fiercest pirates to ever roam the seas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading. Writing this one-shot for sure cheered me up! Now I’ll go back to working on my long fic. Whether you absolutely loved it, or you thought I should hang for this heresy (on one of Krakenssaia’s tentacles), please let me know in a comment, it’s very appreciated! :)


End file.
